Surf's Up
by Knockout
Summary: Sakura has to move to Miami from New York, leaving Tomoyo. There she meets surfer dude Syaoran. Eriol makes a bet and through surfing lessons, beach moments, and dealing with Meiling, what will happen to the two?S+S
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, so there.  
  
Sakura has to move from New York City to Miami, Florida because of her dad's job. She's really sad to leave, but excited as well. She soon settles down in her new home and meets-guess who-Syaoran. By the way, they're both 17 in this story and in their graduating year at high school. Syaoran is the most popular guy in school and kind of mean and stuck up.  
  
"Speaking" 'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura hugged Tomoyo tightly, "I'll miss you," she said.  
  
"Me too, don't forget to call me as soon as you get there!" Tomoyo said, trying hard not to cry.  
  
"It's okay, your mom said you could come see me at spring break, and we'll still get to talk to each other." Sakura said.  
  
" But that's months away, and now I can't have you model in my clothes." Tomoyo wailed.  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo, I've gotta go, my plane's here, and I don't want to miss it."  
  
"I wish you could." Tomoyo sighed. "Well, have a good trip."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo for the last time and walked away. When she got to the entrance to the passenger loading area, she turned around to Tomoyo (who was filming her departure) and waved.  
  
Then she walked away and boarded her plane, leaving a forlorn Tomoyo standing in the airport.  
  
Sakura sighed, ' well she sure was gonna miss Tomoyo and all her friends in New York. But her parent had already let her spend most of her summer vacation with Tomoyo, now she had to leave though, and it was the start of August.' She sighed again and looked out the window to see New York quickly disappearing with new heights.  
  
_______________________***************************______________________  
  
Sakura looked around the airport, trying to spot Touya. 'Where is he?' She tried to push through the crowd but bumped into someone.  
  
" Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Sakura said, who could not help but notice the smooth muscular chest she had hit. " Next time watch where you're going." Syaoran said with a scowl.  
  
Sakura took her eyes of his chest and glanced up at his face. 'Whoa, not bad looking. But hey, totally rude.'  
  
"Hey, I said sorry, don't take things like an insult, gees."  
  
"Hey, you were the one who ran into me, I should be the one offended you klutz."  
  
Sakura decided to ignore him and pushed away from Syaoran.  
  
'What's her problem?' Syaoran thought. But he soon forgot the incident as he spotted his sisters and groaned inwardly.  
  
'His mother had sent his sisters over to check up on him for the rest of the summer. He had lived in Miami for the past four years with his servant Wei as part of his training for his American schooling. His mother Yelan thought this could prepare him for taking over the company some day. Syaoran liked it here too, he wasn't famous here and he was far from the media's attention. Every summer that he went back to Japan, Japanese reporters and lovestruck teenage girls trying to get his attention surrounded him everywhere he went. This summer he avoided going back, but his mother had sent over his sisters. She doesn't trust me does she?'  
  
Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Xiaolang! Over here!" His sister Femei yelled in Chinese. 'God, she is loud.' He thought to himself as Syaoran put on a fake smile and walked over to the group of girls.  
  
"So how are you guys, had a nice trip?"  
  
" It was fine, but we have a surprise for you little brother!" Fahren squealed (I don't really know the names of his sisters). "Guess who tagged along? Meiling is here." Fahren said as Meiling was pushed forward.  
  
"Ahhh.uh.yeah.. Umm.hi Meiling." Syaoran said nervously. " 'Geez why did they let her come.'  
  
" Hi Syaoran, haven't seen you in a long time, but guess what! I'll be going to your school this year so there's no worry about that anymore." Meiling said as she smiled up at him.  
  
'WHAT! WHAT! I can't believe this, this isn't happening, part of the reason I moved here was to escape her, now she's gonna screw up my life.' Syaoran thought to himself as he put on a fake smile again.  
  
" Come on, let's go home, Wei's waiting with the car." Syaoran said, not looking Meiling in the eye. ____________________________*********************_______________________  
  
Author's note: So how did you like the 1st chapter? Please tell me. I got the idea for this story since I'm cooped up inside to avoid the cold winter and I needed to think of some place warm. I know nothing about surfing, so if you do, give me some advice. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own CCS  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thought'  
  
Chapter 2  
"Touya where were you? I've been waiting for half an hour, do you know how hot it is right now. I'm thirsty and exhausted, and the sooner we get home the better." Sakura said to her brother.  
  
"Whoa, calm down little squirt, I was at the beach and I met this babe. You know how I take time to play my moves right." Touya smiled and winked at her. " I'll buy you a drink if you're thirsty. The only reason you're hot is because you're not used to the weather yet. But it's great here, you'll love it.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're still going back to Princeton this fall and there's no major change for you cause you're not living at home anyway." Sakura retorted.  
  
"Come on, I know how hard it is for you to move away from the Big Apple, but you'll get used to living in Miami. Plus, one day soon, we'll take you on a road trip to Disneyland, you've always wanted to go there." Touya said.  
  
"Really? Really? Really? Are you sure?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't get too excited kid. Come on. Let's go see your new home."  
  
_________________________***********************________________________  
  
"Wow! It's wonderful. It's what I've always wanted!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"It's because of Dad's promotion that we got this place. But really, it's average compared to some of the other ones. Go in and see your new room." Touya said, chuckling at Sakura's tendency to be over excited.  
  
'So this is my room new room.' Sakura thought as she looked up at her blue ceiling from her bed.' The room is a bit empty though since it's bigger than my last one in New York, it could use more furniture.' Suddenly thinking of New York reminded her of Tomoyo, Sakura decided to phone her on her cell.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo Daidijou speaking."  
  
"Hi Tomoyo, I'm in Miami right now."  
  
"Hey Sakura, I knew you would call. I'm in the mall right now looking at fabric for my new design. So how was the trip?"  
  
"Fine, except Touya was late picking me up."  
  
"So tell me what's Miami like?"  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Sakura? Are you still on the phone? You do know you're calling long distance right? I wouldn't want to see Dad's face when he gets the phone bill. Plus you've gotta eat lunch too, unless you want to starve." Touya yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo, I gotta go, Touya's taking me out to lunch."  
  
"Sure, bye Sakura."  
  
"Bye."  
After Lunch.  
  
"So Sakura, let's go sign you up for some summer activities shall we?  
  
" What, but Touya, I just got here."  
  
"Never too early to start surfing."  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
At the beach recreation center.  
  
"So, one month course for beginner's surfing. Will that be all for you today? The girl at the counter said while typing information into a computer. "Here are some information pamphlets for you and a summer event schedule. You're first class begins at 9am tomorrow morning. You'll be in a group of 12 students and you're instructor will meet you in the lobby here." She said as she handed Sakura some papers.  
  
"Thank you, have a good day." Said Sakura as she walked out the door with Touya.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Sakura lay in her bed thinking. 'I can't believe I'm actually in Miami. God, everything is happening so fast. Sakura drifted off to sleep thinking about tomorrow's surfing lessons.  
  
_____________________*****************___________________________  
  
Author's note: So what do you think will happen next. Give me some ideas, I'll appreciate it. By the way does anyone know if 2 people can ride on one surfboard together? 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't Own CCS "Speaking" "Thoughts" Chapter 3  
  
Sakura waited patiently in the lobby for the instructor to arrive. She was pretty nervous, she had never surfed before in her life and it looked like everyone in Miami did. The closest she had gotten to doing something like that was snowboarding. But that was a long time ago before she even lived in New York.  
  
After a while some kids sat down near her and waited as well. Sakura looked at her watch, it was 8:50am. Just then a guy in an instructor's uniform walked towards them after consulting the clerk at the desk. As he got closer Sakura recognized him as the guy she had bumped into the other day. 'Please don't let him be my instructor, please don't let him be my instructor.' She prayed over and over.  
  
"Hi everybody, are all of you here for the beginners surfing course? Syaoran asked the kids sitting down on the benches. Most of them said yes, including a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes. 'Hmm.she looks a bit familiar-but isn't she too old for my class?' He wondered to himself. " Well all of you come with me, we're going to pick out your surfboards." Syaoran said to his class.  
  
' Oh no.' Sakura thought. 'This is NOT happening, I can't believe he is my instructor, well at least he doesn't seem to recognize me. But why am I in a class along with kids who are about 7 to 10 years old? This is so embarrassing, oh god, and I'm the only one wearing a two piece bikini, can this get any worse?  
  
Everyone followed Syaoran to the surfboard shack and went inside. "Now everyone, I want you to line up before the scale so I can measure you." Syaoran said as everyone did so, including Sakura. One by one Syaoran measured them, jotted down their measurements and handed each one a surfboard. Finally it was Sakura's turn.  
  
"Uh.Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran looked down at his list and called out her name. Sakura nervously stepped up the scale. Some of the kids giggled when she almost hit her head on the height bar (you know those things they put down on your head to measure how tall you are), even Syaoran smirked as he raised the bar noticeably higher.  
  
Syaoran bent down to check her weight measurement while admiring her shapely legs. He jotted down her weight while Sakura got redder with every second.  
  
Syaoran leaned closer to see her height measurement. They were so close Sakura could feel his breath on her neck, she shifted her feet uncomfortably. ' God, why did he have to be my instructor!' When Syaoran looked away from the scale, his eyes met hers and he lost himself in those emerald pools for a few moments. He was even close enough to kiss her if some kid didn't giggle and snap him back to reality.  
  
"Ahem, yes." Syaoran mentally slapped himself as he jotted down her height. "Let me see if I have a surfboard for you in the back, we don't usually carry surfboards for beginners that's your size." Syaoran smirked again.  
  
'ARGHH.I hate that guy and his smirk.' Sakura thought as she followed him to the back room. They were alone and silent while Syaoran picked out a board for her, when he handed it to her he gave her a once over. 'Hmm.nice choice of swimwear, shows off her figure.' He thought.  
  
When they headed out Syaoran told the class " Okay, grab your boards and we'll go out now and I want everybody to sit on the sand in a circle."  
  
"Yah!!!!!!!!!!!" All the kids raced out side and sat down on the sand.  
  
"Okay, first we'll all say a little about ourselves like your name, what's your favorite stuff to do, why you chose to learn surfing, maybe your best talents, or your AGE." As Syaoran said this Sakura could swear he was looking her way and she got even redder in the face. " After that I'll just tell you what we're going to do in the course and if you have any questions I'll answer them, okay how about you start." Syaoran pointed to Sakura.  
  
"Umm.my name is Sakura Kinomoto, I just moved here from New York, and I like swimming, soccer, tennis, and art. My brother made me sign up. My best talent is my martial arts skills, and my age is 17." Sakura said quickly in one breath, by now she was as red as a tomato in the face.  
  
"Good job Sakura. Are you all right? You don't look too well, are you sure you got sunblock lotion on?" Syaoran smirked, looking at her face as she said, " I'm fine." 'So, she's seventeen, same as me, wonder what high school she's going to." He thought to himself.  
  
They went around the circle until it was back to Syaoran, Sakura noticed most of the kids had said they were 8 or 9 years old.  
  
"So I guess it's my turn." Syaoran said. "I'm Syaoran Li, I love surfing of course, and I've been teaching it for 2 summers all ready, and surfing is also my best talent. (What's with him and surfing?) And I'm 17 as well.  
  
'Huh? He's 17 as well.' Thought Sakura, as she looked him over as he began to talk about the course. 'Oh well, why would I care, he's only my instructor.'  
  
" For the first few lessons we will just go over the basic movements and later you'll be able to practice on your own. Right now I want everybody to go in the water and swim 5 laps to get exercised, start from the edge of the water to the bobbing float. Okay? Go!" Syaoran said as everyone ran toward the water. This was a low tide area and their part of the water was quite shallow for beginners, no one was allowed to surf here. It was used for lessons and as Syaoran looked down the beach he could see other instructors and their students. There were beach chairs set up on the sand for the instructors and Syaoran spotted Eriol lounging on one of them. Syaoran walked over all sat down on a chair.  
  
"So how's your new class?" Eriol asked turning to face him.  
  
"Not too bad I guess." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Who was that girl in your class, is she one of those new trainees?"  
  
"No, she's one of my students."  
  
"Really, that's interesting, are you sure she doesn't know how to surf?"  
  
"She says she just moved here."  
  
"Oh no wonder."  
  
"Well, why else would she be in my class?"  
  
"You know, I thought she was one those girls who are after you, pretending to be a student so they can get close to you."  
  
"Those girls just don't get it, when I say no, I mean no."  
  
"Well, Syaoran, if you want to maintain your player status, you got to start dating more girls or you'll lose your charm from lack of practice."  
  
"Yeah right, I can get any girl I want, and anytime I want."  
  
"Oh really." Eriol started getting an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
".wanna bet?"  
  
__________________________***********************_______________________  
  
Author's note: Argh.I hate to leave off there, but I couldn't think of anything more to write. So how did you like it? Please review, I'd love to hear your suggestions. I really have no clue about surfing, as you can probably see from my little measuring scale episode. I just hate taking inspiration from the winter thermometer, right now it's -25 degrees outside, but at least my snow fort isn't melting. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own CCS  
  
"Speaking" ' Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Meiling looked around the beach. 'Where is Syaoran?' she wondered ' He is supposed to be here teaching a class.' She looked around once more and spotted him in the group of lawn chairs. 'Time to this get this game on the road.' Meiling smiled. She knew she looked good in her VERY revealing designer swimsuit ensemble. 'Why else would I turn heads, Syaoran won't be able to resist me now' she gloated as she strutted over to Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran winced as he heard the voice. "Oh no, it's Meiling." He said to Eriol.  
  
You could just see the gears turning in Eriol's head as he thought of a way to incorporate his friend's cousin in his bet.  
  
"I got it! I bet that you can't date two girls at the same time for one month without one of them dumping you!" Eriol said in one breath.  
  
"What! You can't be serious!" Syaoran replied as he watched Meiling get closer.  
  
"Oh well, I thought you said you were the ultimate player." Eriol drawled, watching Syaoran.  
  
"I didn't mean that! It's just.that." Syaoran groaned. There was no way he was getting out of this one, if he refused, Eriol wouldn't let him live it down. But if he accepted, things might get messy.  
  
Syaoran went for the bet. "All right, I agree."  
  
"Good, let me see, the two girls will be."  
  
"Hey, I thought I was going to pick the girls!"  
  
"Sorry kid, my bet, my terms."  
  
Syaoran muttered darkly.  
  
"O.K., I pick Meiling and. umm.that girl in your class." Eriol said as he pointed at Sakura, who had just come out of the water.  
  
" Fine, but who ever loses by the end of this month has to dress up in whatever clothing the winner chooses and wear it for the first week of school." Syaoran said.  
  
"Fine by me, I'll enjoy seeing you in pantyhose." Eriol laughed.  
  
"And I'll enjoy seeing YOU in a push up bra!" Syaoran retorted, now he was desperate to win this bet.  
  
Meiling had finally caught up to them. " So Syaoran, enjoying your time in the sun?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah Meiling, I've gotta get back to my class. See ya." Syaoran said over his shoulder as he quickly tried to escape Meiling.  
  
Sakura had just got out of the water. 'Well, at least I can swim faster than those kids.' She thought to herself as she sat on the beach after coming out of the water.  
  
When Syaoran got back to where he left his class, most of the students were out of the water already. " Okay class, this is the end of our half hour session, I'll see you tomorrow for another lesson. Bye everyone." All the kids departed quickly to other parts of the beach to play.  
  
"So Sakura." Sakura turned around to see Syaoran looking at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're new in town right? So maybe I thought I could show you around, I've lived here for a few years now and I know all the sights."  
  
'Is he asking me out?' Sakura thought. 'Well.what the hell, I want to get to know Miami any ways.'  
  
"Sure I'd love to, I haven't had the time to explore yet."  
  
"Do you want me pick you up tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry but I can't give you my address because.I don't remember what it is." Sakura said weakly. 'Doh! So stupid, didn't even ask Touya for my address.' Sakura thought as she berated herself.  
  
"Umm.that's fine.I just show you around after tomorrow's lesson I suppose." Syaoran said as he thought to himself 'Geez, this girl didn't even know her address, trust Eriol to pick a dense one.' (Sorry for the talk, just wanted to make Syaoran appear mean and player like, I suppose, can't have him fall for Sakura that easily.)  
  
Touya had just gotten to the beach. He went there everyday for the past month and managed to pick up beach babes everyday for that last month. 'Man, Miami is heaven! Good weather and pretty girls all around.' Touya thought as he tried to look for Sakura. 'Hmm.she's supposed to be finished with her lesson by now.oh there she is.'  
  
"HEY! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
'Huh?' Syaoran turned around to come face to face with an angry Touya.  
  
"Calm down Touya, Syaoran is just my surfing instructor." Sakura said.  
  
"Hmm.all right, but CLASS is OVER kid." This Touya said directly to Syaoran's face. "And don't you think of messing with Sakura, you hear?"  
  
"Come on Touya, let's go." Said Sakura as she dragged Touya away from his target.  
  
Meiling was suddenly at Syaoran side. "Who was that girl you were talking to?" She asked.  
  
"Just one of my students." Syaoran replied, knowing how pissed Meiling could get when she was jealous.  
  
"I don't trust her." She said as she looked at him suspiciously.  
  
Syaoran ignored her as he walked toward Eriol again, but Meiling followed him.  
  
"Hey Meiling, can you leave us alone? Eriol and I have some things to discuss. But I'll take you out for lunch and show you around later, does that sound good?" Syaoran said 'Well I guess I have make my moves early.'  
  
"Okay I guess, but don't forget!" Meiling smiled as she moved down the beach to flirt with more guy and thought. 'Finally! We're getting somewhere!"  
  
"So did you put your plans into action yet or are you slacking?" Eriol said as he looked at Syaoran.  
  
"For your information, I've killed two birds with one stone- I've planned a little something for each of them." Syaoran smirked.  
  
"Don't look so smug Syaoran, I think you have more to deal with. Like one of your target's boyfriend? Just look over there." Eriol said as he gestured towards a nearby volleyball game.  
  
"Her name is Sakura." Syaoran said looking in that direction. "And I sure hope he is not her boyfriend." (Remember, Touya is the very imposing older brother who used to be on his high school wrestling team.) Touya and Sakura were playing volleyball with a group of Touya's friends. Sakura had nothing to do so his friends had invited Touya's attractive sister to join in the match. Sakura was quite good at volleyball, having been on the school volleyball team. She saw the ball coming her way and jumped back to hit it.  
  
"I got it!" Sakura yelled as she literally smashed her arms into the ball and sent it flying over the net in her over excited state.  
  
"Watch out Syaoran!" Eriol yelled as a volleyball came flying and hit Syaoran on the head, making him topple over in his chair.  
  
"Ooh, that's got to hurt." Eriol said as Syaoran got back up.  
  
"Shut up!" Syaoran said. "Who threw that?"  
  
"Sorry Syaoran." Said Sakura as she bounded over.  
  
"It's O.K." Said Syaoran, handing back her ball.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"All right then." Sakura grinned and walked back to the game.  
  
Just then Syaoran caught Touya glaring at him. He turned to Eriol. "I sure as hell hope that he is NOT her boyfriend."  
  
"I'm with you there Syaoran." Eriol said pityingly. 


End file.
